


Collide | Legacies / Riverdale Crossover

by Mystique1250



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heretic, Hybrid - Freeform, Legacies, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Moving, Riverdale, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Secrets, Vampires, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, siphoner, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When someone places a curse on the city limits of Mystic Falls, all supernatural beings must flee from death. So the Saltzman family runs to the nearby small town of Riverdale, where they seek shelter. But the small town is not as innocent as it seems at first. The inhabitants have their own secrets which they try to hide. Can the supernatural beings make their camouflage why? And what about the murder that suddenly shakes the city?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Original Female Character(s), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/FP Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Josie Saltzman/Betty Cooper, Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Keller/Original Male Character(s), Lizzie Saltzman/Archie Andrews, Lizzie Saltzman/Reggie Mantle, Lizzie Saltzman/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Cast

_Josie and Lizzie - The Saltzman Twins_

__

__

**Lizzie Saltzman _  
_**(Jenny Boyd.)

**Josie Saltzman** _  
_(Kaylee Bryant.)

**Alaric Saltzman**  
(Matthew Davis.)

**Hope Mikaelson**  
(Danielle Rose Russell.)

Caroline Forbes  
(Candice King.)

**Ava Parker**  
(Dianna Agron.)

**Malia Lewis**  
(Shelley Hennig.)

**Mason Lewis**  
(Grant Gustin.)

**Betty Cooper**  
(Lili Reinhart.)

**Kevin Keller**  
(Casey Cott.)

****

**Jughead Jones**  
(Cole Sprouse.)

**Sweet Pea**  
(Jordan Connor.)

**Veronica Lodge**  
(Camila Mendes.)

**Reggie Mantle**  
(Charles Melton.)

**Cheryl Blossom**  
(Madeleine Petsch.)

**Toni Topaz**  
(Vanessa Morgan.)

**Archie Andrews**  
(KJ Apa.)

**FP Jones**  
(Skeet Ulrich.)


	2. Prologue | Lizzie

I listened to the regular breath of my sister, that slept calmly next to me. The brunette had sneaked into my bed unnoticed that night. She's been doing that a lot lately. However, that never bothered me. In a twisted way feeling her next to me quieted me down. Josie just had such a peaceful aura that I had missed most of the time.

But now I've been awake for hours and stared at the ceiling without a chance to fall asleep in the near term. Too sudden my nightly demons had pulled me out of the dream world. 

When the door to our room abruptly opened I startled and awoke the girl in my arms harsh. It took my eyes a few seconds to acclimate the light that streamed into the room. I blinked a few times until I detected a tall man with dark blond hair that I could doubtlessly identify as my father.

"Daddy?", my voice was unusually high. Normally he never bursted into our room. He only showed such turbulent behavior when he had to talk to us fastly and couldn't wait with his concerns. His facial expression bore witness that something wasn't alright.

"What is going on?", I looked at him with slightly widened eyes and my heart began to beat faster.

"Girls, get up right away. We gotta go", said the man without digressions. 

"What? What's the matter?", now Josie seemed to be awake enough to realize what her father just said. I also had a shocked expression on my face. Why did he awaken them at such an early morning hour? 

"Put your clothes on, pack your things and get to your mother at the front door", ordered the man downright before he left the room again and closed the door behind himself.

For a moment it was completely quiet in the room and we both listened to dad's footsteps on the parquet floor as he knocked on the door of the adjoining room to pull the other students out of their beds. An unpleasant atmosphere had unfolded in the room and the air was tensed to breaking point. Slowly I turned my head to Josie that rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

"What was that?", I asked hoping to find out about it from her. Finally, it was no secret that their parents generally told her more than me. The more surprised I was when she just shrugged her shoulders: "I have no idea, but we should do what dad told us. She sounded grave." 

I nodded. She was right. There has been something about dad's behavior that gave her a bad feeling and made her doubt that the situation couldn't wait. 

"All right, then. We should get ready and pack the most important things", Josie moved to the closet without hesitation and opened the double door to grab a few things and start changing.

At the request, I didn't start moving a centimeter. Instead, I stayed where I was. Too many questions discouraged me from acting. Anything was completely wrong. But at that time no student at Salvatore Boarding School could guess what it was. 


	3. Chapter 1 | Hope

I leaned my head against the back of the car seat and starred straight onto the street which the SUV rushed. With ever piggyback the cartons in the back bounced and made noises.

On my left and right side, Josie and Lizzie were positioned. Even if the twins weren't arguing, but I would have preferred it, because the situation was more than uncomfortable.

Josie had her headphones in her ears and starred out of the window, while Lizzie had pulled a pillow out of her bag and twiddler her thumbs. On the outside, the blonde didn't seem tense, but I knew her well enough that inwards she was about to explode.

It was easy to notice that both mourned the loose of their hometown. Even though it wasn't certain already that we all never could come back to Mystic Falls, but at the moment the future didn't look too bright.

Alaric had awoken all the students late at night and made them pack their things. He shortly explained that Damon Salvatore had told him a few days ago that somebody had put a deadly cruse over the town that was about to destroy all the magic in Mystic Falls. But it seems like he didn't think it would be a good idea to tell anyone about it except Caroline.

Instead, he had spent the last few days searching for places where his students would be safe. And he had found a place for us as well. But it would never come close to Mystic Falls. The town had something unique, something magical.

Indeed my longing wasn't as big as the Saltzman's ones since I had spent half of my life with my family in New Orleans. But I was sure that I would miss the Salvatore Boarding School soon enough. Finally, the school had become a home for me as well, after what happened to my parents.

The only good about that change - when there was at least something good about this dilemma - was, that I could gain a little distance to Landon. Because after our breakup an uncomfortable atmosphere had arisen between us, that I was happy to avoid.

The behavior of the twins wasn't the badest thing about the situation. Caroline seemed to try to find something good about the "move" because after an hour driving she had started to tell us about how great the new town would be and that she was sure we would like it. No, she didn't just tell us. She daydreamed.

But I couldn't hold a grudge against the blonde. Apparently, she had noticed our disgruntled faces and tried at all costs to cheer us up a little. Sadly, she didn't really succeed, which even Alaric Saltzman, father, and director, noticed. Anyway, his facial expression gave that appearance.

Ava Parker that shared the back seat with more cartons seemed to be the only of us teenager that wasn't really bothered by the change. However, you couldn't blame her, since she spent the fewest time in Mystic Falls and wasn't bonded to the place.

Suddenly Doctor Saltzman arose his voice and attracted our attention:"Hey guys, it won't we long anymore until we are there."

I lifted my head and glanced out of the window to look at the street in front of us. Instead of the trees that had lined the roadway houses appeared on the horizon.

"Where exactly are we going?", I asked as the others made no institutions to ask questions in that direction.

"Riverdale", answered Caroline and pointed at something on the right side, that we passed right at that moment. I followed her glance and catches a sign with the title "Riverdale: The town with pep!"


	4. Chapter 2 | Josie

**Josie**

I was still sad that we had to leave Mystic Falls, but I tried to repress my grief. After all, it didn't make it any easier to say goodbye. 

I stared out the window and looked at the houses that passed us. Suddenly the vehicle stopped and I pulled the headphones out of my ears to stuff them into my jacket pocket. Then I opened the car door and got out a little hesitantly. The others also began to unbuckle and get out.

I walked around the car so I stood next to Lizzie. We both stared at the house that was to be our home from now on. For a moment I looked at it.

The outside walls of the house were white and a small staircase led up to the empty front garden. At first glance, I thought I could say that the house had two floors. Whether there would be enough rooms, so that each of us had his own, I could not say. 

"I already find it terrible here", I heard the voice of my sister next to me.

"Lizzie", I gave my sister a warning look. If Dad heard that, there would only be the usual argument again. But before I could say more about it, I laid hands on my shoulders and someone dragged me along. Before I understood what was going on, someone had already put a box in my hand.

"Come on, guys", it came from my father: "If we all help, it'll go faster."

I nodded slowly and followed my father. After all, he was already right somehow. So I moved towards the house with Hope. But I didn't miss Lizzie's annoyed eye-rolling.

When Dad opened the door to our new house, I felt a sense of anxiety spreading inside me. If it was terrible here, there would be no way for me to getaway. But if I kept thinking about it, it might be a chance. A chance for a life away from all the supernatural things that had happened in Mystic Falls was happening and what would happen in the future. Because I was sure that something supernatural would eventually cost me my life.

This new city, Riverdale, on the other hand, seemed so normal. As if nothing bad could ever happen here. Here I had the chance to make normal friends, and I didn't have to worry that my steady girlfriend was trying to get away with my best friend, who was also a vampire. However, I thought the chance that this would happen again was pretty small anyway. None was like Penelope.

"You can put the boxes here", my father's voice ripped me from my thoughts and I blinked slightly. So he needed me to look at the inside of the house for the first time. And actually, it was quite nice inside. Somehow it reminded me of our old house.

"It's not that bad here", I heard Hope say quietly and inside I had to agree with her. However, I preferred to keep this thought to myself. 

I followed mine into the living room, where I put the boxes down.

"We'll get everything in first", he explained, and then had already disappeared outside again. I looked behind him shortly before I saw with a small smile from one of the large living room windows through which the light fell pleasantly into the room. 

Behind me, I heard a soft creaking on the wooden floor and a few seconds later, I heard Hope's voice on my left: "What do you think of this place?"

So she attracted my attention and I looked over at the Mikealson. I shrugged my shoulders slightly: "It's okay, I guess."

When Hope just nodded, I added something: "Maybe time will be pleasant here. In a boring city with normal people and no monsters." 

"We hope so", Hope said and looked out of the window, too. I did it just like her and for a moment we just looked out onto the street and followed our thoughts. I saw Dad talking to Mom while they were both loading boxes and encouraging Lizzie and Ava to help. As I watched them, my thoughts still revolved around Riverdale and Mystic Falls. I hoped we could get back as soon as possible, but maybe I could give Riverdale a chance.


	5. Chapter 3 | Hope

**Hope**

Sighing, I pulled the key out of the ignition lock of the car and sank against the seat. Alaric had asked me to leave quickly for the family and pick up the food they had ordered at short notice. The man himself, as well as Caroline, had enough to do with unpacking the boxes. Although only Caroline helped properly. Josie made the whole thing somehow only more strenuous than that she really helped and Ava only pretended as if she would unpack. But that still made the two girls a bigger help than Lizzie, who had refused to help from the start.

Her reason had been that she hadn't wanted the move at all and that she preferred that all her things stayed in the boxes, so she didn't help. Alaric had said that he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it, but he hadn't said anything about it. Probably he hadn't had the desire or the strength to discuss with his daughter on this already tiring day.

Therefore the director of the Salvatore Boarding School had given me the task to drive to the address to pick up her order. Although Ava was already 17 and was allowed to drive accompanied, I was the only one who already had a real driving license.

Sighing, I let the car key disappear in the pocket of my leather jacket and then slowly opened the door. I had parked the car in one of the few parking lots in front of the diner because I didn't feel like going a long way.

The red light of the large illuminated sign pointing with an arrow at the small building cast a slight shadow on my face. Behind me, I closed the door again and then made sure the car was properly sealed.

Then I walked straight towards the entrance of the diner. By chance, I noticed a group of people from the corner of my eye. Somehow at that moment, my curiosity came up and I couldn't help but take a quick look in that direction.

Behind me I noticed several young people standing there leaning against their motorcycles and talking. As far as they could see, each of them was wearing a leather jacket and they were not talking quietly. But none of them seemed to notice me. They were too absorbed in their conversation.

Only one of them had lifted his head and looked in my direction. As far as I could tell through the darkness he had black hair and was a little taller than the other boys.

Before the people around him, however, became attentive to me, he turned his gaze away and I also directed my gaze forward again, since I was now only a few steps away from the entrance door. As I walked on I thought I could feel someone keeping his eyes on me. However, I did not turn around to see who it might be.

Instead, I pushed the door open and entered the restaurant. From the inside, a pleasant warmth came towards me and I sighed slightly. Although it hadn't been cold during the day, the air had become fresh in the evening. The soft ringing of the bell above the entrance announced my entering and I noticed how some of the guests turned their heads after me. But I paid little attention to that.

I preferred to walk purposefully towards the counter, behind which stood a round man who had already aged a little. The uniform he was wearing told me right away that he had to be an employee, which is why I moved towards him.

"Excuse me", I asked for the floor when I arrived at the counter. "Yes?", with a friendly smile, he then turned around to her. On his lips, a broad, friendly smile was to be seen that immediately evoked a pleasant feeling in me. This place was so strange to her, but still, she didn't feel as lost in the new area as she had thought.

"Hallo", he greeted me and took another step towards her, which allowed me to take a look at his name tag. Pop Tate' was written on it. Relaxed, I leaned on the surface with my elbows as I briefly considered how to formulate my words: "Um, I'm here to pick up an order for the Saltzman's. We ordered half an hour ago."

"Ah, yes, that's right," he nodded the man immediately and already turned to leave: "The things are almost ready. A moment of patience, please." 

"Sure", I agreed and climbed without hesitation onto one of the barstools with the red cushion to wait.

At his words, Pop Tate disappeared from my field of vision. This gave me the chance to let my gaze wander through the ambiance for the first time. At this time of the day, some people were here. Among them, he recognized surprisingly many teenagers. Was it somehow such a thing in Riverdale to meet his friends here in the evening? At least the three teenagers - maybe at my age - who were sitting a bit far away from me gave this impression quite a bit. Maybe this place was like the Mystic Grill.

I didn't notice that I was still staring at the table with the three teenagers until the black-haired one of them looked over at me. For a moment our eyes met and then a little smile appeared on my lips. I briefly returned the smile, but then looked away again. After all, people here shouldn't think I'm strange from the first day I was in town.

I preferred to look at the small television, which was a bit far away from me. At that moment the news was running there, which I wasn't interested in, but maybe it could be a chance to find out more about the area. Also, I had to pass the time with something.

But after looking at the screen for a few seconds, I heard a female voice next to me: "Hey." 

With a surprised look, I turned my head in the direction from which the words had penetrated my ears.

There sat the very girl who had seen my gaze when I had looked at her table. 

"Hey," I replied instinctively and looked into her brown eyes: "Do you want to order something?" 

"Yes", she nodded with a slight grin: "But I have to admit that I don't mind if I have company." 

"I can understand that", I replied with a smile.

"Well, you're new here?!", to my surprise, her words didn't sound like a question, but more like a statement. 

"Is that so obvious?" I asked with a surprised look and then looked down at myself: "What betrayed me?" 

To my amazement she reacted with an amused laugh, driving herself through the shoulder-length black hair.

"Nothing," she grinned slightly: "I only know that. This facial expression." 

My smile disappeared and I looked at her in amazement: "Facial expression?" 

"Yes, that was exactly the expression I had a month ago", she explained: "But don't worry. It'll get better quickly."

"Wait!", I put my head slightly crooked and looked at her frowning: "You are new here too?" 

Immediately she began to shake her head vehemently: "No, not anymore. For me, the status of the 'new' ones hasn't applied for weeks." 

"Well, I'm not exactly hot for it either," I honestly admitted. After all, it had already been bad enough for me to be new to Salvatore School. But at least I could have been there who I was. Here I didn't just have to get used to a new place and a new school, but now I would have to hide my true nature - that of a supernatural being - for better or for worse. After all, Alaric would hardly allow the four of us to reveal that we were not normal at all.

"Here comes your order, Miss Saltzman", at that moment the voice of Pop Tate, already a little outdated, resounded again. He made me look away from the girl and look at the waiter instead. 

"Um, thanks," I nodded, thrown off track by the last name for a moment.

Somehow it felt strange that someone started as 'Saltzman' and at the same time was considered to be part of the Saltzman family. Because although Alaric seemed to love playing the father figure for me and they had taken me with them when we had to leave Mystic Falls, I knew I would never really belong. I just didn't get blood connected with the others, as Ava did with the family.

After a few seconds, when I caught myself again, I pulled the money Alaric had given me to pay out of my jacket pocket. As soon as the man took it with a gentle smile, I reached for the bag that contained our food and from which fragrant fumes rose.

"Nice talking to you", I turned to the strange girl: "I have to go now." 

I took a look at the bag and said: "Otherwise the food will get cold."

"I see", she replied and looked over her shoulder back to her table: "My friends probably wouldn't mind if I came back to them." 

With these words she looked at Pop Tate, who was tampering with the cash register: "It occurs to me that I would like to order some more onion rings." 

"Of course", the man said to himself:"I'll finish them off immediately and bring them to your table."

"Thank you, Pop Tate", the dark-haired girl replied with a smile and then nodded to me: "I guess you'll see her again somewhere." 

With a nod I agreed with her before I lifted myself from my barstool: "I think so too." 

After all, Riverdale didn't make a big impression on me even now.

With a short farewell, I turned back towards the door and started to move. I never wanted to let the food get cold. The ringing sounded again as I stepped out into the cold again and made my way back to the car. I could feel once more how a person's gaze rested on me. But I didn't turn around, I just walked on.


	6. Chapter 4 | Ava

**Ava**

An icy gust of wind was dragging on my clothes and whirling my soft blonde curls. Slowly I stroked a strand from my face to get another good view of the night sky tent. I couldn't say why, but somehow it felt like Riverdale had gotten to sleep faster than Mystic Falls. The vampires who roamed the streets at night were simply missing. 

Although I hadn't lived in the city for long, it was strange not to be surrounded by magic on all sides anymore. Everything was so normal here. Not that I didn't appreciate it - a little normality would certainly do them all more than good - but it was unusual. As soon as we arrived here, Alaric and Caroline had told us, teenagers, that no one in the city was ever allowed to know about our special powers.

After dinner I had withdrawn into the room I shared with Hope Mikaelson and had opened the window, sat on the windowsill and stretched out my legs. I did that often and after the day I just needed a break from all the hustle and bustle.

To be honest, I was pretty jittery before the first day of school in the new city. Because of my last name I had never really belonged to it. Even though I wasn't Kai's daugther, the name 'Parker' caused fear in many people, especially in the inhabitants of Mystic Falls. And that, although I couldn't help it, was very different from the Parkers who came before me. Josie and Lizzie were really lucky that they had their father's name on them and were too young to remember our uncle. I had met him, however, even though I only remembered fragments. Although Hope also came from a partly outlawed family, the name 'Mikaelson' proudly evoked in the young Tribridin. With me, however, it was quite different.

Quickly I tried to come to other thoughts because I already felt how my powers began to awaken. That's why I preferred to look at the stars again, as I always did when I felt everything around me becoming too much. My mother Liv had always told me, when I was little, that every witch who died became a new star in the sky and took care of the other witches. Although I knew by now that this was nonsense, I still liked the thought that my mother was up there looking down on me.

"Ava?", when I noticed a voice behind me, I flinched slightly and drove around fast. Hope stood in the door frame, looking at me with a slightly worried look. 

"Oh, hey," I stuttered slightly, surprised by her suddenly stopping and undecided what to say: "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, that's my room, too," she reminded me, scratching the back of her head a little embarrassed: "I also wanted to see if you were all right. You disappeared so quickly after eating." 

I answered her surprisingly honestly, considering that we had never spent much time before: "I just needed a little time for myself". 

"Should I leave?", she asked with her head crooked. Uncertain, I shrugged my shoulders. After all, she was right. That was also her room and I had no right to send her away in any way: "No, that's fine. Come in."

Hope then pushed herself off the door frame and slowly walked towards her bed before dropping the door into the lock. I changed my sitting position so I could get a better view of her. Her concern for me surprised me as we had never really spent much time together. Only on the school corridors did we occasionally cross paths or change words in class.

But the more I thought about them, the clearer it became to me how much we had in common. We came from known but broken families, whose members had brought great horror to both the supernatural beings and humans. We now had to live with this legacy, whether we saw it as a punishment or a blessing. We could not escape our bloodlines. But there was another thing that connected us. Alaric and Caroline had welcomed us as their children and treated us as part of their family.

"Can I ask you a question?" I broke the silence after a few seconds. 

"Sure," she nodded barely and lay down on the bed. 

"Did you ever get over the fact that your parents died?", I knew that I was going on thin ice, but this question had preoccupied me for a long time. She swallowed briefly but then shook her head: "There are good and bad days when I sometimes missed her more and sometimes less. But I will probably never get over it. And you?" 

In her eyes, there was an honesty that caused me to trust her. I bit my lip, but then, since she was probably one of the only people around me who could understand how I felt, I replied:"I feel the same and I hate my uncle for what he did to my family".

"Your uncle?", she asked honestly interested. I swallowed heavily but then continued: "He not only murdered Alaric's wife Jo but also my mother". 

"And where is he now?", Hope put his head slightly crooked. 

"I have no idea, but I'm sure Alaric and Caroline know", I felt a firm sting in my heart. I had to know, know where he was, to be able to sleep peacefully at night. If he found us here, we would all be in great danger.


	7. Chapter 5 | Betty

**Betty**

When my mother's voice sounded from below, I listened. School started in about half an hour and, to be honest, I was just waiting for Archie to come to pick me up. Mom was stressing again that morning and I honestly wasn't out to face it at this hour. Instead, I put my books in my backpack and took a look out the window. Archie wasn't in his room anymore, so I assumed he was already sitting in the kitchen having breakfast to pick me up later.

"Betty", my mother called up again and I sighed. If I didn't answer now, she certainly didn't give up and probably came up. So I shouldered my backpack and left my room to go down the stairs. I stopped at the landing and after a few seconds on the sofa in the living room I discovered my mother: "What's up, Mom?"

I leaned against the door frame and looked at her questioningly.

"I just wanted to remind you that your father and I are coming home late tonight, because we have to go to Riverdale City Council tonight. So please make yourself something to eat and remember your homework", I nodded, but I had to stifle a sigh: "I'll do it." 

"Well, and remember your pills," she reminded me one last time before I went to the house and finally made my way to school. I would have to sound to Archie because he was dawdling away all morning again and because I didn't want to ask my mother any more instructions.

A few minutes later I stood in front of the door of the Andrew's house and pressed the bell button. It took barely five seconds before the door was ripped open and Archie's red hair appeared in the door frame: "Hey, Betts. But you're here early." 

"I know I couldn't stand Mom alone anymore," I honestly admitted and watched Archie's Golden Retriever Vegas winding around the boy's legs. 

"Can we go?" I asked, looking at the clock. We didn't come too late, but mostly we dawdled a little on the way to school, which is why I liked to leave early.

"Sure", he gave me a friendly smile and then grabbed his backpack before shouting a short farewell to his father: "I'm going to school now, Dad." 

"Yes, we'll see you this afternoon, my boy", Fred Andrews replied from the kitchen: "Have a nice first day at school." 

When Archie didn't answer and just rolled his eyes, I had to grin instinctively. It was clear to him that he was not exactly looking forward to the first day of school. During the holidays he had helped in his father's company and I began to wonder whether he might have wanted to go back there instead of back to school. 

"Thank you, Mr. Andrews", I said quickly in his place before he closed the door behind him.

Together we walked through the discreet front garden and stepped almost synchronously on the sidewalk. 

"You're looking forward to school, aren't you?", asked Archie, breaking the silence that had broken over us for a few moments. 

"Yes, a little bit already", I admitted with a smile. I belonged to one of those people who didn't like spending time in school and learning new things. 

"Have you heard that there should be some new students?", Archie studied my facial expression after it ended. 

"Really? Didn't I notice?", I admitted, which was quite unusual for her. After all, new people rarely came to the small town, where almost everyone knew everyone, and the arrival of new residents would normally have caught them. 

"They arrived pretty suddenly and haven't been seen in town since they arrived", he explained briefly and I honestly began to wonder how he even knew. 

"If some of them are our age, we might get to know them today", I said shrugging my shoulders, although I was quite interested. Riverdale needed some changes and maybe the new family could bring a new wind to the city. However, Betty Cooper couldn't yet estimate what a serious impact the new residents would have on their own lives. 


	8. Chapter 6 | Lizzie

**Lizzie**

I kept my hands buried in my jacket pockets as I slowly strolled through the corridors of Riverdale High School. I slowly let my gaze wander over the people who were either hanging around their lockers or on their way to their classes. But I couldn't help but look at my twin sister from the corner of my eye.

Unlike me, Josie didn't seem so averse to the idea of going to this new school. At least she gave that impression so far. Anyway, her slight smile when looking at the surroundings made this impression. But it was quite different for me.

I wanted nothing better than to return to Mystic Falls and go back to the school my father had built there especially for people like Josie and me. Because even there we had to hide from the people in the small town that we were not exactly like them. Some more, some less. But at least we had been among each other at school. But how would that be here? After all, Dad had already made it clear to us this morning that under no circumstances should anyone know that they were not as human as they might appear on the outside.

"I don't hate that you're looking forward to going to school here", I said in a blaming tone. The brunette answered with a shrug of the shoulder: "I don't know if I should call it 'looking forward'". 

For a moment, Jose's shoulders lowered slightly and you could see a trace of grief reflected in her eyes. However, I didn't notice anything about it but simply folded my arms in front of my chest. "And what would you call it then," I continued.

"I see it as an opportunity", she explained: "In Mystic Falls we were always surrounded by danger, but here it might be different. Maybe while we're here we can just be normal teenagers doing what teenagers do."

With these words, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Did my twin sister think it would be so easy to stay undiscovered? After all, there were still enough things that would make it difficult for them to be like others. All vampires were subject to the desire for blood and all werewolves to the full moon, just as we witches could be a ticking time bomb from time to time. Hardly any magical being was completely safe from all these things. I knew that well enough from my own experience, and although Josie spent most of her time doing something for others and making them happy, it was clear to me that she too would never be fully protected.

After all, Josie was descended from the same family as I was, and after what Dad had leaked, each of Mom's relatives had at least a light shot off. Because although Caroline had always been by our side and there for us throughout our lives, she was not our mother biologically. The twin brother of our biological mother - our uncle - seemed to have been the strongest of all. That this seemed to be in the blood of our family was more obvious with me than with my sister and Ava. And that was one of the reasons why she wasn't really happy to go to school here. I knew that I could be a real powder keg if someone provoked me. But when we were still in Mystic Falls, it had been less bad when my feelings threatened to overpower me again.

Dad had been there before and had been able to help by getting me to use the techniques Mom had taught me and just talk to me. But he wasn't the principal here and couldn't help me if I had a freak out at the new school. So I wasn't looking forward to the time in Riverdale.

"Lizzie?", When I heard Josie's voice, I first noticed that I had slowed down and lowered my head slightly. "Yes", I looked up at her with a slightly frowned forehead. 

"Come", a challenging tone was heard in her voice: "Dad said there was someone who should show us the school a bit and I don't think it would be so good if we were late for this meeting on the first day". 


	9. Chapter 7 | Josie

**Josie**

Straight away I walked next to my sister over the corridors, the school, which we would visit from this day on. The other students had almost all disappeared into their classrooms, so it suddenly became quiet within seconds.

"Where is this person who's supposed to show us around?", Lizzie asked and I was able to tell her that she wasn't happy about the whole move. But she had already shown that openly enough on the weekend. But I couldn't blame her for that. After all, I hadn't been happy about this change in the first moment either, but as I had already told her, I now saw it as a chance to finally escape all the strange things that were happening in Mystic Falls. Also, it might have been interesting to find out what it felt like to be normal. Even if it was only for a few seconds.

"We'll be right there", I turned my eyes away from my sister and looked up and down the hall hoping to discover someone. However, at first glance, the hallway was empty. Sighing, I stopped and looked back at the blonde: "I think maybe we should wait here."

"I wouldn't mind if we left again", Lizzie commented and I noticed out of the corner of her eye how she crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

"Lizzie", I put my head slightly crooked in a rebuking gesture.

Before I could add anything, a soft, female voice sounded and I raised my head again correctly: "Hey." 

I discovered a girl who came up to us with a smile. 

"You must be the new ones, right?", she asked when she came to stand in front of us. 

"Yes, we are", I confirmed to her immediately and stretched out her hand with a slight smile: "I am Josie." 

Then I took a meaningful look at the girl next to me, whereupon she sighed slightly and resembled me: "And I am Lizzie."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Betty", she explained, reaching for my hand. While she was talking, I couldn't help but let my gaze wander over the girl opposite us. She had blonde hair, which she had tied to a high ponytail, and wore a white-pink blouse that gave her skin something soft. What immediately struck me were her green eyes, which seemed to shine when she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Betty", I said, and couldn't help but return her smile: "I guess you're the one who's supposed to lead us through school this morning, aren't you?" 

"Yes, that's right", the girl agreed and made an inviting gesture: "If you like, we can start immediately."

"Gladly", at her invitation, I slowly moved and took Lizzie's arm with a meaningful look to make sure she was like me. I knew her well enough to know that she didn't feel like it. But I couldn't let us make ourselves unpopular with the people on our first day here. Especially since Betty made a really friendly impression. Although I knew that the first impression could be deceiving. After all, she had made a big mistake with Penelope.

At the thought of my ex-girlfriend, my heart became heavy for a moment and I felt myself drifting away for a moment from what Betty was telling us about the history of the school. However, the wound that had opened the end of her relationship was still not completely healed.

But this was a new city where nobody knew me yet, and therefore a completely new opportunity for me. A chance to get away from Penelope and just start over. In a place where I might just have had a chance at normality. Normality that I could use now and then. And if I was honest, Betty had managed to get my attention immediately.


	10. Chapter 8 | Hope

**Hope**

I let the pen wander over my paper while the teacher wrote something on the blackboard. Although we hadn't been here for long, I noticed immediately that the teaching here was completely different from what I was used to. Even though this was only my first real lesson. Josie, who was sitting next to me, seemed to try to follow a completely different lesson, unlike me.

"What are you drawing?", she whispered to me after a few seconds, and I lowered my pen to look at the resulting picture for a few seconds.

"Nothing in particular", I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. A little smile appeared on Josie's lips: "Well, I like it."

Her smile soothed the bad mood I had been in that day: "Thank you."

Shortly afterward I went back to the teacher, who was still writing something down, and put my head in my hand: "What do you think about this place so far?"

The brunette also dropped her pen and turned her attention away from the classroom. But I see it as a chance to be normal, at least for a little while. After all, we never really get that chance in Mystic Falls."

It was a way I'd never seen it before. Maybe a little normality would do us all some good. "Maybe you're right," I nodded after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"If only Lizzie would see it that way", sighed my counterpart and I noticed how her gaze fell briefly on her sister, who was sitting a bit away from us.

"She will understand it too one day", I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't sure. After all, Lizzie had always been difficult to judge.

Before we could continue our conversation, the door was ripped open and I could see someone coming into the room out of the corner of my eye. I instinctively turned my head in that direction and saw the guy who had crossed my path once before since I had been in Riverdale.

He had dark hair that fell into his eyes and was wearing a flashy black leather jacket. Without even looking at the teacher, he closed the door behind him and then moved straight toward a table in the back of the room. Before he passed me, the teacher raised her voice and you could hear that she was not exactly thrilled about her student's tardiness: "Not so fast, my dear. You need not even think of hiding in the back. If you're late, you've immediately secured for yourself a place of honor in the front row."

At her words, he pressed his jaws together and it was clear to him that he was suppressing an eye roll. Then, however, he rolled his shoulders back slightly and his facial features relaxed slightly before he took his hands out of his pockets and then turned slowly towards our teacher. I noticed that he hardly noticed me before he looked at the woman standing in front of the blackboard.

"Whatever you want, Miss Sterling", he replied with a smile, but I thought I knew that wasn't all, for the corners of his mouth twitched slightly mischievously. Then he started to move and slowly strolled towards the table where Miss Sterling had nodded. When he reached his new place, the unknown guy lowered himself onto the chair before leaning back far enough to say: "Then can we get on with it?"

"Of course", the teacher could clearly see that she was not happy about this conversation, but she said nothing more about it and then turned back towards the blackboard to continue writing things down. But again I was not interested in that.

For although I had now turned my eyes forward, I did not look at the blackboard. Instead, the newcomer now attracted my attention. And that, although I did not want to. But this strange boy had managed to attract my attention.

"Do you know who that is?", I heard Josie's voice again, but this time it was only a whisper. Surprised, I turned my head in her direction. I hadn't looked that conspicuously at all. At least I thought so.

"No", I said, shaking my head and immediately turning my eyes away from the stranger: "How could I know him?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but as I spoke, a little smile appeared on her lips: "When he turned around, his gaze fell on you for a moment. So I thought maybe you two had spoken before."

Again, I shook my head slightly, but then explained: "Not really. I only saw him once when I went to pick up our food on our first day here."

"That means you don't know who he is?", she kept asking and I couldn't help but deny. After all, I had only noticed his look once before and I really wouldn't call that 'knowing'. " "So, I have no idea", I affirmed and looked at my paper again, hoping to be able to end the subject.

However, her next words caught my attention again: "Somehow something tells me that he is one of the new ones."

"Newcomers?", My eyebrows went up. Weren't we the new guys? After all, we had only just moved here and I had never noticed before that someone else had just arrived here after us.

"No, I just mean new to the school", she explained as she thoughtfully scratched the tip of her pencil on her paper: "I heard that the two schools that exist in Riverdale have been merged because the other one was closed."

That was quite interesting information. At least it explained the obvious hostility that had been felt in the halls. Probably the students at both schools hadn't been too happy about the merger. At least I could imagine it pretty well when I thought about the competition between the schools in Mystic Falls. But it looked like we wouldn't be able to escape it here either.

"So is there any rivalry here like there is between us and Mystic High?", I relented since I was a bit interested in the topic after all. If I had to go to school here, I at least wanted to know what was going on here.

"Seems so", the brunette answered my question and I could hear a sigh. Oh, great. Just for a moment, I thought for a moment that we could just wait here quietly for the time before we could go home and then I found out something like that. But at least there were no supernatural creatures here - apart from us - that would make our everyday life even more difficult.

"And you're sure it's new?", I'd go into it after a few seconds. Somehow, when I took another look in his direction, I couldn't make out anything, which was a hint that he had not always gone to school here.

Fortunately, Josie seemed to know quite well about what happened here at school, because she immediately started to make a statement: "Do you see the jacket he's wearing?"

With a furrowed forehead, I looked again to the front where the boy continued to sit unchanged. Although I had noticed his leather jacket before, now that Josie mentioned it explicitly, I dared to take a closer look. Only now I noticed the green snake symbol, which stretched over the back of the jacket and was supported by a writing.

"What about it", I asked and noticed my voice becoming a little quieter as I didn't want to take the risk that he heard us. Then to explain why we were talking about him would certainly not be any fun.

"This jacket is something like the trademark of one of the gangs from the city, the Southside Serpents", Josie also seemed to think it was better not to speak so loudly and just hope that the people around us were louder than we were: "And the Southside Serpents used to go to the other school, the school on the Southside, as the name suggests."

"There are gangs here?", I didn't expect that. Even in Mystic Falls, there was nothing like it, and there was almost everything. Of course, we had coven in Mystic Falls, and they weren't much better.

"As far as I know, only on the southside", she explained. When she noticed my questioning look, she immediately went on, because she seemed to have noticed that I had no idea what she was talking about: "This town is divided into two sides by a river. The Northside and the Southside. We live on the Northside, while almost all other new students come from the Southside. There is said to be rather little money and gangs there. Also, both sides, for some reason, really loathe each other."

"How do you know all this?", my forehead wrinkled as I listened to her. as Alaric and Caroline sold us. I guess the truth is, no town is ever what it seems at first.

In reply, Josie merely shrugged and lowered her eyes to the tabletop: "Oh, I was talking to someone this morning."

I immediately realized that the Saltzman sister didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it. So I dispensed with further investigation, but still couldn't help but think about who this mysterious someone might be.


	11. Chapter 9 | Ava

**Ava**

When I had finally managed to push me into the hallway between my new classmates, I took a few steps to the side so that I wouldn't be run over by anyone. Just before the lunch break, the doorbell had rung, so all corridors were now filled with students. This made it much more difficult for me to discover the twins or Hope somewhere. Somehow I had thought that we would be sitting at the same table. After all, we all knew almost no one here before. But so far I could not discover any of the other girls anywhere.

After a few minutes of just leaning against the wall, the thought came over me that the others must already be there where the students gathered for dinner. If I still knew now where this place was, I would be cleverer. So I had no other choice than to ask somebody where the students always ate.

After a few seconds, I had chosen a girl who didn't make a bad impression. Her light brown hair with pink strands fell over her shoulders and she was wearing a black leather jacket, which I had already noticed with some other students. However, all of them seemed to stay away from other students. But that would not stop me. I had to ask somebody anyway and she did not make a bad impression.

So I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards her.   
"Hey", I raised my voice when I arrived at her. I got her to turn her head in my direction and look at me and sayed:"Um, hey."   
"Could you tell me where the students eat around here?" ,I asked straight out.   
"You're new here, aren't you?", she replied, tilting her head slightly, while a little smile appeared on her lips.   
"Yes, I am", I replied. What's that so obvious?

"We always eat outside in a meadow", she began to explain, pointing in a certain direction down the hall: "Just down the hall until you come to the cafeteria. There you can get something to eat and then you can just go outside. That's where the students always sit in the summertime."

I followed her look and nodded: "Thank you, um..."   
"Toni", she said with a slight smile and held out a hand.   
"Ava", I replied and took her hand to shake it slightly: "Nice to meet you."   
"Yes, nice to meet you too", she replied and closed the door of her locker.

However, just as I was about to say goodbye to her and head off in the direction she had spoken of, a group of boys appeared in my field of vision, wearing blue and yellow football jackets. Probably the school colors, as I had already let some people walk around in the corridors wearing them.

To my surprise, however, they came to a halt in front of us and stood up in front of us with a big grin.   
"Well who do we have here?", asked the tallest of them and his eyes turned to Toni: "A serpent slut!"   
Toni opened her mouth and wanted to take a step forward, but before she could say anything, one of them pulled out a smoothie cup and shook it completely over the strange girl.

The pink liquid of the thick drink poured over the brunette's top and jacket.  
"Oh my God", I instinctively pushed out while Toni's jaw dropped.   
"Are you crazy?", the other one now called out and looked at the boys with a flabbergasted look.

"Get away from her again, Southsider. Nobody wants you here"m it now came from the other boys: "This is our school and you do not belong here."   
Without really wanting to, I felt my magic kick in and a hot shiver ran down my spine. I had always not been good at controlling myself when I felt something was unfair and anger was building up inside me.

I tried to take a deep breath and relax, but I was aware that it was already too late. However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the lamp above us beginning to flicker slightly.

"Yeah, well, you threw a smoothie at me. Congratulation", Toni said with a straight face: "Now you can go on and dedicate yourself to someone else."   
In doing so she took a step closer to me as if she had noticed that something seemed to be wrong.

Laughing, the boys pushed their elbows to the side and slowly started moving again to finally move away from us. As soon as they were finally out of sight, Toni let out a sigh and packed her backpack.

"I guess I better go to the toilet and try to clean this up", she pointed with a bitter look at her shirt.   
"If you don't mind, I'll come along and help you", I added immediately and followed her. Suddenly I had completely forgotten that I wanted to look for Hope and the twins.

"Sure, if you don't mind wasting part of your break helping me", she replied with a shrug and started moving.   
"Don't worry, I don't mind", I agreed and followed her into the girls' toilet.

At first sight, the room was empty, so I just sat down on the stone sink shelf and took some papers from the dispenser to hand them to her. Gratefully she accepted them and held them under the tap before she started to clean her shirt with the wet cloth.

"Why aren't you angry?", I asked after a few seconds.   
"About what?", she replied with a questioning look.   
"About what these boys did", I replied immediately, although I had thought it was clear.  
"There's no point in getting mad at such guys. It wouldn't change their behavior", she explained shrugging her shoulders. For a moment I thought about her words. Maybe she was right. Maybe being angry about something I couldn't change didn't help me. However, I had my temperament and it was really hard to keep my feelings in check once they came up.

"And why did they do that", I asked because at that moment curiosity was awakened. "That's the way things work in Riverdale somehow", she explained and took more clothes: "The town is divided into two parts and the two don't get along very well. This is the Northside school, so that's where the Northside teenagers go. That's the way it was on the Southside, but since the school there was closed, people from the Southside have to go to school here, too, and as you just noticed, some of them don't quite agree with that."   
"So you're from the South Side?", I pressed on.

"Yes, I am", she nodded: "But that's not the only reason. You want to know the other one?"   
Now she had made me curious and I couldn't help nodding: "Sure."   
"I'm a serpent", she turned around slightly so I could take a look at the back of her jacket. There was a snake symbol on it that said 'The Southside Serpents'.   
"That's the sign of a gang on the Southside of which I'm a member of", she told me.

"You're a member of a gang?", I replied but noticed that a little smile crept onto my lips. Maybe Riverdale wasn't as boring as I had initially thought.   
"Yes, I am", she said one more time: "And you say it like it's no bad thing."   
"Well, maybe it's not a bad thing", I shrugged my shoulders and then looked at her T-shirt: "It looks a lot better."

Now she looked down at herself and nodded: "I guess you're right."   
Then she stood up from the sink and threw the used papers into the trash can: "Shall we go and look for your friends now?"   
"If you don't mind", I also got up and followed her out of the washroom.


	12. Chapter 10 | Betty

"So the tour went well?", Kevin asked as he drank from his juice packet.   
"Yes, I guess so", I shrugged my shoulders slightly as I bit off the apple in my hand: "At least I haven't heard of either complaint."   
"The two of them?", Veronica's voice now sounded, her elbows resting on the tabletop, looking at me with curious eyes.   
"Yes, they're twins", I began to tell my friends: "Josie and Lizzie."   
"I thought it was four new ones and not just two", Kevin now spoke up again, who put down his juice and also stared at me with curious eyes. Now I had probably awakened the gossip in my best friend.

"They are, but I only showed two of them around. The other two were taken care of by someone else", I then explained, hoping to be able to appease my friends a little: "The others are called, I think, Hope and Ava. At least I seem to remember one of them saying something like that."   
"And they're all siblings?", it came again from Kevin, who now seemed to be interested in the subject.

"No, I don't think so", I shook my head while taking another bite of the fruit in my hand: "But some other family constellation must be connecting them. At least I think so."   
"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to look for more information", suggested Veronica, who had followed Kevin's conspicuous look to a point behind me.

Instinctively, I too followed their gaze and saw behind me the two girls we had just been talking about and another one who didn't tell me anything.   
"Maybe you're right, V", I agreed with my friend, while we watched them looking for a table to sit down at: "Would you have a problem if I asked them to join us? After all, they're new here and they have no idea who to sit with."

"Sure, go ahead", the two sitting opposite me agreed with me, and a little smile appeared on my lips before I turned completely around to them and waited until Josie turned her head in my direction. Then I stretched out my hand slightly and waved to her tentatively before making a gesture that would invite the girls to join us at the table.

From a distance, I thought I could see a slight smile on the brunette's face as well before she turned to the two girls around her and nodded in our direction. Then after a few seconds, they started to move and walked towards us.

I turned around to the others again and continued eating my apple, while my friends couldn't help but keep staring at the new ones.   
"Please don't stare like that", I asked them with a blaming look, which could make Veronica turn back to her food. Kevin, on the other hand, continued to be driven by his curiosity and watched the girls. But when he lowered his gaze, it was enough to tell me that the girls were actually on their way to our table.

"Hey, Betty", came to my right Josie's voice, and I turned my head in her direction: "Can we join you guys?"   
"Sure", I nodded as I nervously ran my blonde hair for some reason.

"Great", replied Lizzie, and let herself sink onto the bench next to me before the other two girls did, too.   
"Thanks", Josie added to that and gave me another little smile before she turned to her meal.

"Aren't you the girl from Pop's?", my amazement came from Veronica, who had turned her gaze to the only one of the girls I had never seen before. Thereupon the strange girl raised her head and looked over to my friend: "You're not wrong at all. But my name is Hope, and yours?"  
"Veronica", the black-haired girl also introduced herself and grinned slightly: "I didn't think we would meet again so soon. But you said that would happen."

In the faces of everyone else at the table were written questions, but before any of them could be asked, a girl appeared at our table, which didn't exactly bring joy to three of us.

"Hey, ladies", Cheryl Blossom spoke to, supported on her hips, arms, while briefly glancing at everyone at the table with a look that could be condescending, but I knew her well enough by now to know she always looked like that. She took a moment longer for the newcomers. But then she turned her gaze away from them again and instead looked back and forth between Veronica, Kevin and me: "So? What are you blaspheming about right now, and especially about whom? Archie's front-line transformation from the cocoon of puberty or our new ones?"  
Once again, she glanced conspicuously over at Josie, Lizzie, and Hope, the latter already raising an eyebrow while Josie looked down at the floor.

"Extracurricular Activities", Veronica jumped in since it was clear to all of us who had been in school here for a long time that Cheryl was never really to be let know what they had just talked about: "We were thinking about whether there might be something for one of us this year."

"Cheerleading", Cheryl made a welcoming gesture and gave Veronica the most convincing look she could muster: "This is a must. I'm the captain of the River Vixens."  
With these words, she threw her long, red hair theatrically over her shoulder.   
"Is cheerleading still in?", Kevin then spoke with a doubtful expression.   
"Is being someone's best gay friend still in?", it then came back a bit snappishly from the redhead whose attention Kevin had now drawn to himself.

Kevin stopped chewing for a moment and looked at me, whereupon I also looked at him briefly and then looked back at my tray. Everyone at the table - except Cheryl herself - was noticeably uncomfortable with the conversation, but either she didn't seem to notice, or she just skillfully ignored it.

"Some say it's retro", she commented, before turning back to Veronica: "I say it's timeless and cult."   
"At Spence High, I was always at the top of the pyramid", Veronica told her: "I'm in."

"Betty, will you try out?", the dark-haired girl said to me, and I looked up and looked at her in surprise. I hadn't expected that. Especially after my previous experience with cheerleading. But since I hadn't told Veronica about it before, she could hardly know about it.

"Sure", Cheryl said immediately before I had a chance to respond, and I felt a little smile on my lips. After all, this very girl had always been what stood between me and this sport.   
"Anyone can apply", she continued, which immediately made up for what she had just said: "But Betty still has so much on her plate that she has to digest, and being a Vixen means that you have to show total commitment."

I instinctively lowered my eyes to the tablet in front of me and swallowed hard. There goes that good feeling again. How did Cheryl manage to make me think for a moment that someone like her and someone like me could understand? I guess Mom was right about that.

"And what about you?", now Cheryl leaned in a little further, while she examined the three new girls.   
"You'd be a good addition to the team", she said to Hope, who just frowned.   
"I don't think that's anything - ", Hope said, but before she could continue, Cheryl interrupted her again: "No discussion, my dear. You have to apply."

But neither Hope nor I could disagree further, as two other girls had approached our table. "Hey, guys", was the voice of the blond girl who gave Hope and the twins a light smile: "At last, I have found you. This is Toni, by the way. She helped me find you."

Josie opened her mouth, probably to greet them, but before the words could leave her mouth, Cheryl turned up her nose and took a few steps away from them. "You don't want to sit at a table with this Northsider girl, do you?", the redhead looked at the strange girl with a disparaging look: "In general, I don't understand why you go to school here at all. This is the good side of Riverdale, where there's no room for gangs and drugs."

"Well, I'm glad", replied the girl, whose name was Toni: "You don't have to worry about anyone trying to sell me drugs."  
"That's all right, Toni", Ava turned to her and grabbed the other girl's arm: "If that's the case, I don't want to sit here anymore. Let's find another table."

A contented grin appeared on Cheryl's face, while the rest of us looked partly shocked back and forth between Toni, Ava, and Cheryl.   
"Ava", Josie now spoke with a pleading tone, but the blonde only shook her head, and you could see how she was already looking for another table.   
"Let it go, Jo", she shook her head and then looked at Toni: "If you want, we can sit over there. The table is empty."   
"If you don't mind", Toni shrugged and then nodded.   
"Don't worry, I don't mind", she replied before turning to Josie again: "I guess I'll see you either in class or at home at the latest."

Until the two girls were gone, there was complete silence at the table for a moment, before Kevin broke it and looked at Cheryl with her head slightly tilted: "I guess it would be better if you left now, Cheryl. You've had your bitch hanging out enough for lunch."


	13. Chapter 11 | Ava

"Are you sure you want to do this?", Toni asked again while we walked towards the free table: "I can sit down by myself and you can sit with your friends."   
"No, it's okay", I shook my head, however, since I had already made up my mind. I noticed myself when I was not welcome anywhere. After all, I had felt that often enough in my previous life. Besides, I had little desire to be bitched on by the redhead from the side even further.

When I arrived at the empty table, I let myself sink onto the bench and waited until Toni had done it for me.   
"Thank you", a little smile appeared on the other girl's lips.   
"No problem", I replied, while I started spooning my pudding first.

For a few seconds, we both remained silent and ate our lunch while I looked at the students around me. At first sight, everything seemed to be the same as at any ordinary school, but if you looked carefully, you could see a kind of separation between the pupils.   
"Tell me", with these words Toni caught my attention again: "How do you know the other new ones? I mean, are you all sisters? After all, you all moved here on the same day."

"No, we're not all related", I replied immediately, but I had to think about how to explain it to her exactly. After all, I could hardly just say that I lived with the Saltzman's since my parents were dead and that it was pretty much the same with Hope.   
"Two of them are my cousins and the third one was taken in by her father", so I stayed rather vague and hoped that they just wouldn't ask any more questions about it.   
"And where are your parents?", she asked. I pressed my jaws firmly together and instinctively lowered my gaze to the tabletop. What could I say to that? I could hardly say that my sociopathic uncle had nothing better to do with his life than to try to kill every living member of my family.

After a few seconds, however, I raised my eyes again and looked at her confidently: "She died when I was little."   
"Oh, I'm sorry", now it was Toni's turn to look away.   
"Oh well, all right, I'm over it", I said quickly, but I didn't believe my own words. Every time I thought about my mother and the rest of my crazy family, I felt a kind of anger rise in me that I could hardly ignore or even control.

Even after all these years, I still couldn't forgive my family for taking my mother from me. Because it had not only been Kai's fault. The treatment of my grandparents towards their son because he was different and the fact that they were willing to sacrifice one of their children had made them just as guilty. However, they were dead and it was too late for me to hold them responsible. One might say the same about Kai, but I was sure that this could not be true. Someone like Kai, who had managed to escape a prison world that had been created especially for him, could not be killed so easily. On the contrary, I was sure that he was out there somewhere and someday I would find him and finally be able to avenge myself for my mother's death.

To be able to differentiate myself from my thoughts, I tried to concentrate again on my counterpart and our conversation. This made me remember that I had asked myself a second question to which I had not yet answered. But what reason should I give why we had come to Riverdale? Because again, I couldn't just tell her how it was. The fact that somebody had put a spell on the town that would wipe out everything supernatural that came over the town borders would probably not be very obvious to a normal person who had no idea about the magical world.

"My uncle got a job here in town", I simply explained to her. Because although she was nice and seemed trustworthy, I couldn't tell her the truth. Alaric and Caroline had told us that morning and I didn't want to violate it on the first day. Besides, I could also risk our safety and put us in danger. Up to now, it had been proven that most people seemed to be afraid of what they did not know. And if hiding our otherness was their highest precept in Mystic Falls, it wouldn't be any different here.


	14. Chapter 12 | Alaric

The lowest step of the stairs creaked twice as I put my foot on it and then continued down. There had been a silence in the house since the children had gone to school this morning, which caused a strange feeling inside me. I was just not used to being completely alone anymore. After all, at Salvatore Boarding School, I had inevitably always had someone around me. Even when everyone was in class. But now that was gone. When I thought about the school and my students again, my heart became heavy. This school had been my dream because I wanted to create a place where my daughters could be safe and know their powers properly and the fact that more and more students had joined it had given me the feeling that I was doing something meaningful. Something to help these young people. The fact that all this could now be history forever, therefore, weighed on me. However, I tried not to let my children notice it.

Slowly I sauntered into the kitchen, where I stopped for a moment in the door frame. Caroline Forbes was sitting on a barstool. In her hand, she was holding a cup, which contained a hot liquid. Probably coffee. At least that would have been an understandable choice, considering how long we both had stayed up yesterday to get the house into the neat and tidy condition it was in now. In front of her, on the kitchen counter, lay a magazine that she relaxedly leafed through, while she kept lifting the cup to her lips to take a sip.

For a few seconds, I just stood there and watched her skim through one or two articles in the magazine before she continued to turn the pages. Then, however, I noticed a slight clearing of my throat and the blonde raised her head. For a moment she seemed surprised, but then a smile appeared on her lips: "Morning."   
"Morning, Caroline", I replied, taking a few steps into the kitchen. I stopped by the coffee machine and took a cup for myself, filling it with the last bit of coffee that was still left. Then I let myself sink next to her at the counter and took a few sips as well.

"Ric", Caroline tilted her head slightly as she watched me with an inquiring gaze: "What's wrong?"   
"Hmm?", I did, with a surprised look on my face, looking at her in wonder: "What do you mean?"  
"You're worried about something", she explained her train of thought: "I can see it."   
I couldn't help but sigh. She knew me far too well by now. But how could that be otherwise when you had raised children together for sixteen years.   
"I'm worried about not being able to find a job here in Riverdale", I murmured into my cup. She was the first person I talked to about it and the only one I would talk to about it. I could not worry about the children anymore. After all, they hadn't been very happy with the move and he didn't want to burden them any further. The thought that they might not be able to return to Mystic Falls was depressing for them all. I could see that in all of them - more in some and less in others.

"Please don't think like that, Ric", Caroline replied and put her hand lightly on his: "Anyone who doesn't hire you is crazy."   
Then she added, shrugging her shoulders: "And if necessary, I'll just manipulate your dream job for you."   
Her words and her look, which said that she was ready for it, brought a little smile to my lips and could ease my worries for a moment.

"Speaking of jobs", the woman said: "I've been thinking about applying for a job with the police."   
Automatically, my eyebrows rosed. I hadn't expected that. She hadn't hinted at it before. But it made sense that she'd go that way if she had the choice again. After all, her mother had been a police officer herself during her lifetime and maybe she wanted to use this new chance to follow in her footsteps. But that could not be the only reason. After all, she could have done that in Mystic Falls. Especially since she also had contacts with some policemen there through her mother. Matt Donovan, who was sheriff by now, for example.

"What makes you suddenly come up with this idea?", so I kept going: "Is there any particular reason?"   
The vampire nodded but didn't answer. Instead, she rose from her stool and disappeared from the kitchen for a moment. Judging by the sound of her footsteps, she stopped in the living room and searched there for a moment before she started moving again. Barely two seconds later she reappeared in his field of vision and let herself sink back into her seat.

"Here, look at this", she had brought a newspaper with her, which she now placed on the table in front of me. With her index finger, she tapped on the article on the front page and drew my attention to it.   
"Jason Blossom, the son of one of the richest families in town, has disappeared", she summarized the article to me as my eyes flew over the picture. It showed four people, all with bright red hair. Two of them, a boy and a girl, could be about Hope's age. And he had now simply disappeared?

"I want to make sure it's not of supernatural origin", she continued, as I raised my eyes again and looked at her thoughtfully: "After all, we came here to keep them safe, and if there is danger waiting for them here, we cannot stay here."   
"You're right", I nodded in agreement: "That's not a bad idea at all."   
So she couldn't figure out if the town had any of the same supernatural traits as Mystic Falls while keeping a general eye on everything.

After all, I wanted my kids to be as safe as possible, and Caroline was no different. Even though she was not the biological mother of the twins, she had not only carried them out but had been there for them all their lives. But not only that. She had not hesitated a second to take Ava in and had not broken the promise she gave Klaus to take care of Hope if something should happen to him.


	15. Chapter 13 | Caroline

"How's school so far", I asked into the speaker of my mobile phone, while briefly coming to a stop and looking up and down the street. But since there was no other person or car around, I stepped into the street and started to cross it while waiting for my daughter's answer.   
"Oh, that's all right", Josie's voice echoed from the phone: "I have almost every class with Ava, Hope or Lizzie."

I had to suppress a sigh. I was hoping for the opposite. Hoping that inevitably they would have to make contact with the other students. But I guess that was just wishful thinking. After all, there were four of them. So the chances of them not having a class together were pretty slim. So it would probably be up to me to get the girls to open up to the new city and its inhabitants. After all, we didn't know when we would be able to return to Mystic Falls. Except that Damon, Matt, and Jeremy were doing everything they could to get back as soon as possible.

Lizzie and Hope would probably be the two people who would be the hardest to convince that it was a good idea to make new contacts. Because even though Lizzie resembled myself before I became a vampire in high school - especially in her desire for popularity - she often stood in her way. Besides, she was probably the one of the four who was most pessimistic about the move.

"I'm only calling because I wanted to let you know that we'll probably be coming home from school later today", my daughter told me: "Today you can sign up for all the clubs and the others want to check out some stuff." 

"And what about you?", I instinctively asked, knowing my two daughters well enough to know that Josie always tried to support her twin sister in everything, but often put her wishes on the back burner: "Is there anything that interests you?"

For a moment, nothing more came from her than a thoughtful silence before she answered: "No, not really."   
However, her brief silence revealed to me that her words might not be entirely true. However, I knew that nobody of Josie's age would talk to his mother about anything once you said no.

"Well", I said: "Dad will be home later to fix you some dinner."   
"Why aren't you home?", she followed that up, and I thought I could hear her say that she didn't seem too happy about the prospect. I wasn't the only one who wasn't so confident in Alaric's cooking. But I couldn't admit this to my children.   
"I'm applying for a job", I said to her.

Since it was more of a spontaneous idea, I was a little afraid that they would not be too happy about it. After all, I had been away most of the time in the past to look for new students, but especially to look for a solution for the merger that the twins would one day have to face. However, they did not know about the latter and were not supposed to know about it too soon. At least not before we had found a solution. That's why, in my absence, both girls did not see more than something annoying and often felt displaced. But even when I knew it, there was no other way. And now they would probably not see more in the job than the loss of time and attention again. Anyone of them would have to make money anyway and I wanted to find out just as much about the disappearance of Jason Blossom.

"You, Josie, I have to hang up now", I had to say goodbye to her, as the police headquarters were not far away and had been in sight for a long time.   
"Okay", it came from Josie: "See you later, Mom."   
"See you later", I replied and then ended our phone call.

I quickly put the phone in my jacket pocket and stepped out into the parking lot in front of the police station. I was quite relaxed. Even when it came to an important job. Not just for the money, but much more for the information it could bring me. However, in this case, being a vampire was in my favor. At least I thought I did. At best, the people of Riverdale had never even heard of vervain. At the very least, it would make my job searches easier. The days of locking up vervain addicts and letting them sweat it out or bleed them were long gone.

Confidently I opened the front door and walked straight towards the reception desk, behind which a policeman with a bad-tempered expression was sitting. Undeterred by this, I walked straight towards him and supported myself with my elbows slightly on the stone slab of the counter: "Hello."   
Slowly the policeman raised his eyes and looked at me with a scowl: "What?"   
Working here could be fun when everyone was in such a good mood.   
"I'd like to talk to the sheriff", I asked, trying to keep a friendly expression on my face.

"The sheriff is busy right now. However, you can place an ad with another officer. The sheriff has far better things to do than deal with purse snatching or anything else", it came back in a monotonous tone and with a disparaging expression on my face. As I didn't have time to deal with some bad-tempered policeman, I decided that the time had come for me to use my powers with confidence.

So I bent forward slightly and looked deeply into the eyes of the man, who, however, continued to look at me uninvolved.   
"They will now let me through to the sheriff", I ordered in a calm voice and a completely calm tone of voice. For a moment he just looked at me before he opened his mouth and repeated my words: "I will now let you through to the sheriff."   
Then he blinked once and then rose from the chair he'd been sitting in to walk in a certain direction: "This way, M'am."

"Thank you", I replied, walking behind him with a satisfied look on my face. I liked it much better that way. We stopped in front of a door, but before the clerk could even knock, it opened by itself.

A man with black hair and an equally dark beard came out. Under his black leather jacket, on the back of which a symbol could be seen, but I could not make it out at the moment because he turned around too quickly. This, however, opened my eyes to the angry expression on the man's face.

He was followed by another man with brown hair, which was already streaked with grey in some places. He was wearing a police uniform and a golden badge glittered on his chest. Then this must be the sheriff I wanted to see.

"You know I can't do that, FP", shouted the Sheriff after the man who was already walking towards the exit of the building.   
"Why? Because your reputation is more important to you than your old friends, Tom?", replied the other man, whom the policeman had addressed with FP before leaving the station.

The addressed Tom looked at the other man with a look of despair and hurt at the same time and a sigh left his lips. However, he did not follow him, but after a few seconds raised the look he had lowered and looked over to his colleague and me.   
"Did you want to see me, Johnson?", he turned to the other man, but could not suppress a sigh. "This young woman wanted to see you", explained the man who was still under the influence of my manipulation.

I gave the sheriff a friendly smile as he looked at me: "There is something I would like to discuss with you."   
"All right, please come with me", he asked me, but I could still see that he was still mentally with the previous events. That would make possible manipulation much easier for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
